We'll Meet Again Imouto-san
by masqq
Summary: I do not own Kimetsu no Yaiba. Credits to their rightful owners. I am Tsuyuri Tsuyoi. A current demon hunter. Being a demon hunter, I must protect humanity. No matter how strong the enemies are. But my main goal on life, is to locate my long lost imuoto. I promise to myself, that we'll meet again. Original Character (OC) Story. Story is also available in Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1: Escape

I'm unconsciously lying on the grass again. Trying to control myself and trying help her. Based on what I've observed with my other siblings, they were dying from pain and torture. Dying of hunger, pain, agony, I didn't even know how to describe the cruel abuse shown in my parents. For them, we were born useless, even when I tried to make a move, they would notice and it pisses them. Punching me ceaselessly.

My parents sold her to a merchant and became a slave. That was the last time I saw her. Her eyes full of sorrows and lifeless all the time. I couldn't help it. I'm the only living child now, my other siblings were dead. I escaped, without anyone noticing. I continued to run, until it was night time. I didn't care, I continued to run away. I will finally escape hell.

My body was weak and I stared to get exhausted from running. I bumped to a man, wearing a yellow to white gradient haori. The time he turned around, I was unconscious.

I woke up lying in a comfy futon. I wondered, where am I? I looked around the room, I saw the man once again. He talked to a talking crow. How? The man felt that I was awake and walked towards me.

"Hello, young man. What's your name?" He asked kneeling down.

When I was still young, my parents were joyful and caring. They taught me plenty of things. That's when I knew how to read and write. But because they didn't pay their debts, they started to change. That's when they became abusive. They gave birth to my siblings to see if they will have use in them, but they didn't. They sold them to have money. I escaped the torture. I don't want to experience it again, never.

"I am Tsuyoi, I don't know my family name." I answered.

The man smiled and handed me his hand.

"I am Tsuyuri Yasashi. Nice to meet you, Tsuyoi." He shaked my hand.

"Say, why is a young man out in the night?" Yasashi asked.

"I was escaping from my parents. They were abusive and I don't want to suffer again." I answered.

That's when I realized, I smell fresh and my wounds had been patched up. This man might treated me. He is pure and kind hearted.

"Poor you, your parents are pathetic. But don't worry, I will take care of you from now on. I want you to stay in my house, especially at night as I won't be here during that time since I'm going to slay some mythical creatures. Don't also worry about them, I will protect you, no matter what. It is my duty to protect people from evil." Yasashi said and smiled, patting my head.

"Thank you, Yasashi-san. I won't forget this. I owe you my life when I'm going strong." I said. Yasashi smiled genuinely.

"That's okay, if you want to ask something, don't hesitate to come to me. I will be around you, watching you, and protecting you." Yasashi said.

"You mentioned something about 'mythical creatures'. What creatures are they exactly?" I asked. Since he mentioned about creatures, I was curious.

"They are called demons. Man-eating demons to be exact. They devour humans and consume them in order to become stronger. They show up at nighttime and hide during daytime. They are powerful and they live eternally. They have special powers and abilities, most were used to quickly fasten their work in consuming humans, but they most use their power in defeating our organization. We, the demon slayers, are responsible for killing them so that they won't steal every human life." Yasashi explained.

"Demon Slayers? So you basically kill demons for peace? Cool!" I said excitedly as I tried to forget about my past.

"I would like to ask a favor of you." Yasashi asked and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Demon Slayer Corps is not officially recognized by the government since they do not believe in any creatures like demons. Even though we work hard in saving other people, it is still valid that we keep ourselves hidden to people. We sometimes expose ourselves to people and it is fine. But it is dangerous if people knew about demons, they might panic and distracted. If they are too distracted, demons can easily eat them in a blink of an eye." Yasashi said.

"Can I ever be like you?" I asked. This might be a selfish request of mine but I wanted to become stronger to locate my sister. I can sense his strength just by observing his aura. He's strong and sustained a lot of electrical energy inside his body. I may somehow managed to see his interior like transparent. I had this ability when I was being drowned in the water. It made my eyes sore and managed to see a world that mostly ordinary humans cannot see normally.

"I see you have limited amount of determination. I didn't know about your life but somehow my prediction might be correct. You need to get stronger to find someone, am I correct?" Yasashi asked. I sensed him somehow, he kind of manage to read some details which is in my mind.

I nodded in response. My determination grew more. I'm merely 8 years old but I needed to become stronger at a very young age. So that, when I become older, I can be stronger and stronger until I landed to my destination.

Yasashi smiled. I am very well determined right now. I might change my future if I'll go on a different path were other normal people don't wan to go to.

"Well then, I will start to train you. But at your current age, you might be able to withstand the challenges ahead of your training. You need to be at least 10 years old and above to face the challenges." He said. I looked at him seriously.

"It doesn't matter. If the training will be hard then it must be less harder than the life I used to have. I have suffered enough, from the age of 5 until my current age. I suffered that long, yet I am still determined and I want to suffer more so I can motivate myself. My only goal is to get stronger and protect people. As long as I still live then my courage will never vanish." I said, I let my heart speak. I'm a boy with no emotions, but my heart makes my emotions show. I may be young and uneducated, I only knew words that mostly people write as I observed. I've seen a person before. He's very well determined and it impressed me. He went through a lot of sufferings, yet he became successful. That's what I want to become. To become successful.

Yasashi smiled once again before leaving for his mission. His house is quite small, I understand now. He's living on his own but it is enough to fit a whole family. I explored his house and spotted a basement where bokken or wooden swords were hanged on a rack, various training dummies, and a lot of boulders.

What if I advance my training now? So that I can manage to surpass my limits and be able to stand the training Yasashi will give me. I took a wooden katana and walked towards a dummy. When I was still being drowned into water, I manage to breath enough air to keep me alive. I've been drowned a lot of times but it's a miracle that I was able to live afterwards. I always concentrated my breathing while being unconscious. I dreamed about breathing simultaneously and never stop until mastering it.

I breathed heavily and let enough air to enter through my body and flow together with my blood. This way, I can continuously move my body plenty of times in a long period of time. I hit the dummy with the sword 6 hits consecutive times. It wasn't fast yet it wasn't slow. I never tried swordsmanship, but controlling my breathing helps me in improving this skill. It's the first time I ever wield with a sword, although it's just a wooden sword but it excerts massive amount of mass. If I get older, I won't be able to feel the weight of a real katana. Due to my young body, I'm still weak. I cannot carry a wooden sword properly with a little amount of strength. But then again, when I breath properly, it energises my body so I was able to hit 6 times in one go.

The dummy was durable when I saw it but it had plenty of cuts when I hit it. With just a second, I was able to cut with just 6 hits. What if I can exceed more? If I do that, my swordwielding will improve a lot. I just need to master my breathing and try to breath nonstop. Though it would be painful but when I start to train then I will be able to endure it and master it. I just need Yasashi to train me then I will start training myself.

I then ran outside and see that it's already midnight but Yasashi didn't arrive yet. I ran and ran everywhere and to the forest. If I will train through here I will be able to master my breathing since running takes a lot of energy so that my body won't stop moving even a second. Due to the drowning I had suffered and my eyes were mostly open, my eyes became sensitive and I can predict any movement just by observing them. I am also able to memorize my ways just by looking at the direction I am heading, that way, I will come back to Yasashi's house without him worrying about me. I ran through the trees and tried dodging them. At first, it was quite hard since my breathing stopped and I bumped a lot of times on the trees. The forest has a lot of trees but it would be perfect for a training course.

I also had this ability to run quickly. It was when I started to escape the household. But, it was my legs were twitching because of the pain. I always lay in the grass because I cannot stand with my legs being injured. Whenever my parents aren't home, I would always try to escape but my legs won't cooperate. I desperately wanted to go out of this miserable life, but my body won't help me. I gained the energy to run because of my breathing. I breathe a lot so that the air would reach to my legs quickly so I can excert force to be able to stand up and ran.

The only disability with my body parts, was that I lost the ability to hear in my left ear. It was because of the drowning once again. It seems like my ear couldn't take the loud splashing sound of the water when my head gets dumped to it. I always held my right ear with my hand because it wasn't facing the direction of which my parent was standing. If I would cover my ear in their location, they would try to break my arm. It was like they wanted me to be completely deaf so that I will be able to give purpose to them. Even if they try to deaf me, it was meaningless since being deaf gives no advantage for me in helping them. Even at once. I know to myself that I am utterly useless because they never supported me even if I try to. Even when I try to move or find a way to help them, they would find it displeasing and that they would punch and drown me again.

My wounds aren't healed yet but by breathing, it made me forget that I even had those. It didn't gave me pain even I have fractures. My mind wouldn't care and never thought it was existed, it just lets me continue in doing something graceful. If I close my eyes, I still manage to see what's happening around me. That's my ability, though it won't help me in predicting the future movements of anybody. So I had to open my eyes in order to activate the transparent ability that I had.

I continued to run, I need to forget the memories I had back when I was in the household. My body wasn't cold as before so the blood flows normally in its original blood flow.

I arrived back as Yasashi's house from running through the forest. I will make this as a habit. Yasashi came back. He looks exhausted but regained his energy when he breathed. I looked at Yasashi with amusement. He saw me staring and smiled dearly at me which made my body warm. This might be the encouragement I am seeking. I smiled at him as I laid back to the futon he prepared for me.

"Young man, Tsuyoi. I saw you running in the forest. I can tell that you're incredibly fast and doesn't seem to be bothered by your injuries. I'm quite impressed seeing you breathing accordingly. It is a very nice trait coming from you. So I expected that you're ready to train despite your age. When you're completely healed, be prepared. I will ready you for training. Take a rest and tell me if you're healed then we'll proceed." Yasashi said. I was delighted. He finally accepts my request.

Now I needed to rest and cure myself. Actually, I was able to stop the bleeding directly with my breathing. No one taught me about my abilities as I only observed these on my own. I am capable in knowing them and I might be the only youngster that has this kind of abilities in such a very young age.

But for now, I'll wait and see what the future might bring me. I just hope I can see my sister again.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Weeks later, we ascended to a mountain. My ability is to observe properly and try to predict what will going to happen without master saying it for me. I looked closely behind the trees and the ground. I finally realized, there were traps. The land seemed different and the trees became less. Not all the details I knew but some sort of training for stunts and styles and to support the breathing control.

This is a very risky exercise but I will gladly take the challenge. I don't care if I'm having bruises again as long as I can memorize these techniques then I'll be fine. I also noticed, I somehow figured out that the air is thin when ascending further to the mountain. I breathed heavily before we climbed up the mountain but since I still haven't mastered it well, my breathing became unstable for a moment as I was breathing heavily when Yasashi stopped walking.

"The first training is to know your movements and try to avoid any danger coming to your way. Try to descend the mountain, I'll wait until you come back then we'll proceed to the next level." He said and held my shoulder. I looked at him and saw his eyes with a lot of hope.

"Try to anticipate and dodge every traps I prepared for you. I will be watching you since you're still young. I'm not underestimating you but this is for your own safety. If any young children gets injuries, they wouldn't be able to endure it all because of their weak body. But I think that you seem to have suffered enough and had a little trauma about tour past and I don't want to see you injured once again so I'll be around. Good luck, young man." With that he disappeared, but I can see him standing on a tree branch which was far away.

He's incredibly fast despite being a normal human being, I am underestimating him and it made me idolise him.

I breathed heavily and proceeded descending the mountain. As I predicted, large logs rolled from both side of the road and covered my way. I leaped through each of them and landed to a space between them. My breathing became heavy as I accidentally fell on a pit. It wasn't deep so I climbed out the hole and proceeded again. I see the rolling logs once again and leaped through as fast as I can since they rolled pretty fast.

I landed on a rolling log and fell to the ground. I quickly got up as other objects was thrown at my way. I looked closely at their direction which they will be hitting and found some gaps at avoiding them. Though I was hit a couple of times but it only made small bruise, it wasn't painful. I continued to run and faced the same traps over and over again.

After quite sometime, I finally made to the bottom of the mountain and panted breathing for air. Master Yasashi patted my head as a sign of accomplishment.

"I'm quite surprised that you were able to avoid some difficult traps that I planted. Good job. Now, take some rest and later on, I will teach you a technique that I currently use. But for now, rest your body and predict more." Master said as I nodded. I will try to keep my guard. From now on as well, I will constantly ascending the mountain on my own and try to perfectly avoid the traps so that I can improve my abilities.

After quite some time, I finally recovered and started to breathe normally. I also knew that running can increase my stamina and having great amount of stamina helps people in facing physical problems, like the demon slayers. Stamina is needed by the demon slayers in order to kill demons easily.

I approached master Yasashi as he nodded. We went to a spacious place on top of a mountain. It was quite weird that no one named these mountains yet.

We went in the center of the place.

"This is where I was trained breathing. In combat, breathing properly is required because it increases the rate of energy in your body. Proper breathing mostly helps fighters in order to move their body constantly without any interruptions."

"Now, what I'm going to train you, is a breathing technique that mostly demon slayers commonly use. It is also known as breath styles to produce powerful forms to kill demons in terms of hardships. The common breathing technique is the full focus breathing or total concentration. It is the ability to inhale maximum amount of oxygen through various breathing patterns to increase their stamina and strength. It is to fully reach every individual's limits."

I listened quietly trying to understand every statement. Since I am not properly educated, I might not fully understand every detail. I already knew proper breathing, but I don't know about full focus breathing. But since it will help during battles then I must train for it.

"Since I'm going to teach you my breathing style, I want you to breathe heavily and feel a shocking wave of energy to your body. Since I observed that you run very fast despite of your leg injuries, you can easily transport enough energy to your legs. This breathing style is the Breath of Thunder or Breath of Lightning. This breath style mainly focuses on your legs since you'll move incredibly fast while activating all various forms. This breath only has a total of 6 forms but all of them were incredibly powerful. If you manage to drive enough amount of energy to your legs, then I will proceed in teaching you all the forms."

I nodded. What I didn't understand is, why do we exactly need to use breath styles? I think it is to advance our attacks in defeating various demons to fully knock them out of the world. Are demons really that powerful that demon slayers have to be skillful to defeat them? If that's the case then I'll work hard. I will increase my determination.

"Oh yes, one thing. Breath of Thunder or Breath of Lightning is one of the strongest breath styles derived from the original breath which is the Breath of the Sun. Though it mainly focuses on the user's legs, but its speed supports the user to increase their force that will enable them to quickly cut the demon's neck in a short period of time. You see, the demon's weak point is its neck. But some demons do not usually serve their neck as their weak point but other parts, it is. You need to figure it out to pinpoint their weakest spot and you might encounter them in the future. But for now, let's focus on your breathing style." Master Yasashi said once again.

Being a demon slayer is actually risky and difficult since you have to make decisions very quickly. Not just that, you have to learn every forms of breath styles and master them to fully advantage any circumstances. Sometimes, you have to risk your life for the sake of all people, especially for the weak. Oh how I wish I could learn this breath style very quick so that I could train myself even more.

I learned something while I was breathing. In containing energy for this breath style, I need to gain bioenergy. Which requires a lot of concentration and time before it gets produced. It helps the user to maintain stamina and support its growth.

What concerned me the most was that, if having too much bioenergy will that make me stronger? Or maybe make me weaker? Since it takes a lot of time then I'll have to figure it out.

Everyday, I would always run to Mt. Takameru — which I named it myself — it is the mountain that master planted a lot of traps. Then I would start creating bioenergy but I failed.

2 months later, I started to memorize every direction the traps were targeting just by looking at it. My sense of sight improved a lot for the past weeks. I also maintained my breathing as master Yasashi trained me every forms of Thunder Breathing.

"I will now explain the 6 forms or styles of Thunder Breathing." Yasashi said.

"First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash, the user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed.It also has God Speed, which further augments the speed of Thunderclap and Flash."

"Second Style: Lightning Ball, the swordsman is able to generate five straight attacks around the user in a single moment."

"Third Style: Buzzing Mosquito Thunder, generates a spinning wave of lightning in all directions."

"Fourth Style: Distant Thunder, the user releases multiple ranged strikes towards a target."

"Fifth Style: Heat Lightning, it is a single, focused, slashing attack."

"Lastly, Sixth Style: Electric Lightning Shower, it is a series of strong ranged attacks released around the user."

After 5 months of training, master Yasashi declared that he has no more to teach me. I was confused, then he challenged me to have a duel with him. Me having his sword while he is unarmed.

"If you're able to defeat me, then I will allow you to enter the final selection." Master Yasashi said and ready a stance.

"What is the-?" I asked but he cut me off.

"The final selection is an event where individuals are left to fend off Demons for seven nights. Most participants were young children, if you're able to defeat me, you will be the first participant being the youngest. The event will be held at Fujikasane Mountain were demons held captive by demon slayers. I am overwhelmed to spoil you a little because I want you to prepare something. I know you have the potential, and I believe you could do more." He said.

He started attacking me. I didn't even breathe properly and I'm still mastering my own focus breathing. But his attacks are incredibly fast. Months ago, I learned that he used to be a Soryu contender which was actually surprising. It made advantage with his speed as well so it was quite hard to dodge most of his repetitive attacks. Even though I used my sight carefully, I couldn't anticipate nor predict his movements.

"This is the first time I became a master and as long as I live, I will continue in fulfilling my dreams. Someday, when I'll be gone, I would like to entrust my dream to you. My dream is to become a strong demon slayer and avenge people from the demons. The day since my father died of illness and the day since mother took suicide from losing father, my life became miserable. I have also suffered, but I don't want to stop dreaming just because of that. Now that I've become a demon slayer, the only thing I could do is to avenge and help people. No matter what if that cost my life."

The moment he finished, he already sent me flying backwards. That was embarrassing. I didn't even land a single attack at him yet he defeated me. He offered me a hand as I accepted it.

"You still haven't mastered the techniques yet. I will wait for you until you are ready. For now, I have a mission in South. Until then, I hope you could improve more. Also, try to surpass my ability. I'm quite aged so I don't think I can keep up anymore. But I believe in you, young Tsuyoi." He said and smiled.

We walked down to the town. I kept thinking on how I will manage to defeat him in order to enter the final selection.

Every night, I would come out of the house to train, despite the dark area and feeling demons everywhere. Actually, I would wield with two swords, but I am more comfortable with only a sword since I am right handed. But I will try to wield with my left hand so that I could be more powerful. What I thought everytime is to keep being powerful and become more stronger.

After a few months, I was ready to face master. Now, he's wielding with his nichirin sword. I am wielding his spare one. I breathed heavily before master can even react faster than me. I properly used my sight and predicted his movements. After quite a while, I was exhausted. He was incredibly strong and fast. How do I really defeat him?

"Continue fighting, until a line of interval will be visible. It signifies an opening which connects your sword."

That was what master told me months ago. I didn't understand. But this moment, I started to get its meaning. It meant that when there is an available opening, a line of interval will show with the eyes and at that very moment, it is when you struck your sword with it.

I did as I remembered, I found an opening at master's shoulder. I looked carefully, it had a coin which was tied around his armpit. Then, that must be his weakpoint.

Master had a hard time wielding his sword with bruises on his shoulders, that's why demons can easily knock him back targeting his shoulders. That's why, he tried to hint me his weakpoint by hiding a coin above it.

I dodged his final attack as I hit the coin on his right shoulder. He stopped, I stopped as well. I looked at him as I saw him smile genuinely, with sadness in it. He hugged me warmly as I hugged him back. I cried the tears of joy and pulled off the hug.

He now said that... I did it. I finally did it!


	3. Chapter 3: Final Selection

I've felt stronger now, all thanks to Yasashi-sensei. During the duel between me and sensei, I focused on my sighting and predicted master's next movements. He's strong and incredibly fast, he even breathes abnormally. But after quite some time, I managed to pinpoint the best opening and then he declared me as the winner.

According to sensei, he used some techniques purposely. So that I won't be able to enter the final selection. I understood him, he doesn't want me to get killed at a very young age. But I promised to myself that I will be careful and I am very determined that I can pass the exam.

The day came, it's time for the test. Sensei gave me a yellow kimono and a spare nichirin sword. Since he'll be using his own sword to slay demons while I partake the exam. Indeed, there was beautiful wisteria flowers around the place. There were also plenty of participants. All of them seem to be age 10 and above while I am still 8._ I was born on February 6. I escaped 3 days after my recent 8th birthday. I trained for a total of 8 and a half months. That's why I am still 8_. But somehow, my height grew taller and seemed to be taller than the oldest participant which was named Kouru Haiyu with the age of 16 _(I only made this up)_. He was bragging all the time but the others didn't care, including me.

Then two twins showed up and started to talk about the details of the exam. The exam finally started and we split paths. I only walked as I focus on my surroundings, sensing every demons with my sight. Suddenly, my eyes twitched twice signalling me that there are two demons nearby. I have a sign of demons, which is when my eyes twitch. If my eyes twitch once, then there's only one demon, and when it twitches twice or more, then there are a lot of demons nearby.

I got this twitching ability when I used to encounter a demon on Mt. Ryuru - the training mountain when I used to master my own focus breathing, I also named the mountain on my own since it doesn't have one - which I was practicing at night. Seems like my instincts were telling me that there is a nearby enemy by triggering my eyelids and then resulting for it to twitch.

I used my own focus breathing then immediately slashed the demons' neck without them expecting it. I continued to walk and activated an aura that can alarm me when demons are coming without making my eyes twitch for it. After a few minutes, I didn't encountered demons. But after several minutes, I heard screaming on my right ear. _Since my left ear is completely deaf._ As my aura triggered, I sensed a large demon.

I quickly looked where the screaming came from as I met Haiyu once again. _Jeez, so the bragging was being out of place. His bravery is completely lost right now_. I stared at Haiyu being chased my a tiny sized demon which was an inch smaller than him. But this demon's vibe is different. Despite him having a small body, his power is incredibly strong and at its highest limit.

I used my own breathing once again and used Breath of Thunder First Style to the demon. The demon has a reaction speed so he dodged my attack quickly in midair. _That was my plan all along. I already sensed this demon's power, only being in midair made him weak. He has a strong reaction speed and this demon looks like a former Soryu contender. He fights with fists and nails. Interesting._ I used God Speed while in midair and slashed the demon's neck.

The demon's head dropped on the ground as Haiyu suddenly charged at me. Good thing I still activated my aura as I dodged his sudden intent. Not only the aura can alarm me with demons, it can also alarm me with killing or harming intent, whether humans or non-humans.

"Gah!" Haiyu said and gritted his teeth.

Haiyu fell on the ground and looked at me.

"How dare you kill my enemy?! If I'm able to kill at least fifty demons then I will be able to become a pillar in an instant! You ruined it!" He yelled and charged at me again as the demon's hand punched his head exploding his whole skull with his brain. _No. Haiyu is a human, my duty is to protect humans, whether they agree or not. _

I looked at Haiyu's headless and lifeless body. Anger started to grew inside me as my body temperature grew up dramatically. Even my bulge seems to be visible in my face. Even though Haiyu is selfish, he still has a valid reason to be so. That's why I cannot accept his sudden death.

As I let my guard down, the demon punched my face. As my instinct told me to dodge, then I dodged leaving a small bruise from the demon's attack.

"Young brat, I have a different weakpoint. You cannot kill me with just cutting my own neck. Every demon has a lot of abilities, yet barely of them managed to have great talent and was able to change their weakpoints. However, killing a demon with a different weakpoint is vert hard to kill. That's why I've eaten at least 40 of you each year. Yet nobody had ever determined which was my original weakpoint." He said.

"Hey! What's your name?!" I asked. Idiot!

"I am Kague! Remember that young brat!" He replied and threw another strong punch and hit my left eye.

He is targeting my eyes! He knew that I have a keen sense of sight! He was able to detect it while observing my movements. I'm in great danger.

"As I remembered, that demon hunter named Tsuyuri Yasashi was the one who captured me ages ago. He made me even stronger every year that's why I lived. But now, a new one has arrived. Let's see, only eleven young brats was able to slice my neck. Yet, they let their guards down and that I ate them. This time, you are the twelfth. Prepare to die!" He said and threw another punch, this time I managed to memorize his movements and attacks

I dodged and breathed.

"No matter how strong you are, I don't care. If I can pinpoint the opening, then it is your loss. Also prepare to be sent to hell." I said.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash - God Speed."** I said and successfully cut Kague's hands.

"How?! How are you managed to determine my weakpoint?! Argh! I will definitely kill you, young brat!" He yelled.

"Too late." I said as he started to crumble.

I managed to cut Kague's neck after cutting his hands. If I take his hands off, he's still able to regrew it back since a demon like him has his neck as his original weakpoint. The neck is the most important part of the body since its veins were connecting from the brain to the lower organs. Including demons, though Kague has the ability to have two weakpoints and made his hands the weakest so that he can trick humans and then eat them. It wasn't really surprising since it was master Yasashi himself told me about these type of demons.

Kague managed to leave a scar on my left eye but I noticed that it wasn't really severed so I still able to see properly. My iris felt different and I can see that it was slowly turning into a different color though I'm not really a colorblind person. I think it's poison, is it Kague's original blood demon art? Why do I felt different from his attacks? And why does his poison only affects my eye color? I did not understand at all. I must consult a doctor or someone to check this out. For now, let me survive this hell and then I can proceed.

"Hey, young man. What's your name? I want to remember you." He said.

"I am Tsuyuri Tsuyoi. Rest in peace." I said and bowed.

**_"Igato Kitsune! What are you doing?!" Amato-sensei yelled at me._****_"I-I'm sorry, Amato-sensei." I said and bowed down. I made another mistake. Everytime I do, he yells and always beat me up._****_"Get up or else I will beat you once again! Get up!" He yelled._****_I quickly obeyed and punch him but he dodged right away. I cried, I was being beaten over and over. I don't want this._****_"Kitsune-kun, you can do it! I know you could! Believe in yourself!" My fiancee said. I smiled, at the sight of my fiancee cheering for me, I know I could do it._****_I punched Amato-sensei very hard, which caused him to die. I looked at him in regret, I didn't mean that! My fiancee gasped as she ran away. I tried to explain but she called the government's people and caught me. I killed Amato-sensei by accident and now I regretted meeting her. I really do. Only Amato-sensei loved me by heart and he didn't give up on teaching me with Soryu._****_I knew that time, Amato-sensei was the one who completed me. I was homeless, yet he let me enter his world. But I was hopeless, I had a fiancee, sensei got mad and started to abusively teaching me how to become a Soryu contender. All this time, sensei made me strong. Made me happy. Not my damn fiancee. His smile made me happy. Made me cry with joy._**

Kague seemed to have his flashbacks back as he started to smile genuinely and cried.

"I will definitely remember you, good luck in your battles, young Tsuyoi." He said and crumbled away. I nodded at his kimono and started to run away.

* * *

In the next day, I was further in the mountain. I started to feel something different as I was near a cave. It was cold and the air started to get windier in each every step. I held my shoulders tightly to keep myself warm. Wait, is this mountain snowy? But, I couldn't see snow everywhere. Maybe its a...

"Hmmm, I smell food here." Someone said. I cannot properly determine what kind of voice he has but it sounds human.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Yurudo, seems like I am going to have a very nice meal." He said.

Oh great, a demon. Why couldn't I differentiate a human and a demon voice? Idiot!

"Oh, okay. I'm Tsuyuri Tsuyoi. When I'll manage to decapitate you, I want you to remember my name, okay?" I said. He seems to get annoyed by that sound he made.

"Hmph, sure I will. But before that, let me handle that first to you. How's that sound?" He said.

"Hmm, if you manage to kill me before I kill you then, okay!" I said.

He was getting more annoyed.

"Brat! You're underage! How are you going to kill a demon?!" He asked.

"I am a trained slayer. I killed more than ten demons already. Even way before I entered final selection. Besides, I use speed in decapitating demons quickly and easily." I said and smirk, wasn't completely bothered by the weather.

"I see, can you manage to inhale the poison air I made? It was difficult, isn't it? I am a descendant of an upper moon who has the same powers like mine but his power is way more powerful than I have. But I was captured by a demon hunter so easily. Now that I consumed more than fifty brats, I managed to make the weather cold as ice. Isn't it amazing?!" He said.

_"I see, you're immune to poison. Since the day you were being tortured, your body received multiple injuries and wounds. It also affected your major internal organs. But you have a very strong immune system which can defended your body. Because of your breathing, your immune system started to get stronger and was able to protect you from poison." Master Yasashi said after checking me up. It was when I ate a fruit with poison that was actually forbidden to consume. But the look of the fruit is too juicy that I tried it. Actually, I didn't felt any bad conditions after consuming the whole fruit as master checked me up._

"The air didn't bother me at all. Besides, my instincts alarms me before you know it. Let's see, you're weak right? That's why you use poison to devour people, interesting. Sadly, I'm immune to poison since I 'accidentally' ate a poison fruit. So, good bye." I said as my aura suddenly triggered. There's a demon charging at me from behind.

I jumped and looked at the demon. It was Yurudo, but his clothes were different. Must be that this demon has the ability to duplicate but this one doesn't have any presence so it was only a distraction. Or an illusion rather.

"Now's the chance. Farewell, brat." He said and threw multiple ice shards at me using his tears.

He made that distraction so that I could be in midair and attack me. Clever, but I already did this to Kague.

"No, I say farewell to you." I said as he released another poison air.

Even though I'm immune to poison, I still need to stop inhaling it or else my immunity will be ephemeral.

_"Breath of Thunder only has six styles, but you can create on your own." Master Yasashi said._

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Ninth Style: Flash Bug."** I said. _Flash Bug is a striking slash which sends electrical shock that can stun an enemy with incredible speed._

Since he is a caster demon, most likely he is a ranged demon. Which the only way to cut through his neck is by range attacks. There's still another way, to dodge his attacks while dashing through the him, then went in close range and cut his neck. But since Yurudo is surrounded with stronger and toxic poison which kills me instantly when drawing closer, so I have to do my Fourth Style.

Yurudo's eyes widen. I didn't managed to cut his neck but I deactivated his poison ability.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Fifth Style: Heat Lightning."** I said.

I successfully cut Yurudo's neck. Before I did the Fifth Style, I quickly ran to him before he could regenerate. I got down and looked at him.

"Farewell." I said as his head and body crumbled.

**_"Yukino, why can't you be useful?! We already given everything up for you yet this is how you pay us?!" My mother yelled. Father looked at me fiercely, crossing his arms. I looked down in seiza._****_"But, I did everything as you ordered me! I studied very hard-!" I yelled as Father cut me off._****_"Enough with your nonsense. We lost everything just to keep you educated because we expected that you had the potential. But we thought wrong, we didn't deserve a brat like you." He said coldly._****_I tried my best. Yet you didn't even support me. Damn you._****_I grabbed my knife and killed both of them. I didn't show mercy no I have cried. Damn you. I wish I could as well see in you hell and I will pay you back. I didn't deserve you._****_"You're all a piece of shit. I didn't deserve you either. Hope you'll be in hell."_****_Damn you._****_Damn you._**

"Damn it." He said as he completely vanished.

I collapsed afterwards since all this time I've been enduring his poison and the bruises from Kague. But since I still activated my aura, I was not harmed.

**Yurudo is a descendant of an upper demon moon. Just like the upper demon moon, he was able to release poison by air. Yurudo was captured by Yasashi as well. Yurudo is still weak even though he has devoured plenty of the contenders in the final selection. He mostly used his demon technique to successfully harm people with his poison but not his combat skills that's why he was defeated by Tsuyoi easily. Though, Tsuyoi has been enduring the poison. This is the call that Yurudo has been focusing on enhancing his poison even a person who's immune with it didn't managed to stay awake after the battle.****Tsuyoi received multiple bruises and scars from both Kague and Yurudo. Even his eye was affected. **

After several hours, I woke up from my slumber. Oh right, I'm still in the final selection. I had to survive for seven days. Good thing it's morning then I have time to patch my scarred eye. So this is day three, four days left. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission

I passed the exam. Though, I had to see the brutal happenings during the event, I have to forget about them so I won't get traumatized. I am the kind of kid that gets easily traumatized even if there's nothing to be afraid of.

I'm back at the meeting place but saw few people had survived. Poor participants, I even felt bad for Haiyu to fail. Then the two twins showed up once again.

"Welcome back." Said the twin with black hair.

"Congratulations. Being safe and sound is better than anything else." Said the twin with white hair.

**_A/N: Normal text will be the white hair twin while the bold text will be the black hair twin._**

"You must first pay the cost of the uniform. Then you must get your body measured and have your rank engraved."

**"There are ten ranks in total; 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th. You are now at the lowest 10th level."**

"Today, you will each choose a chunk of Tamahagane alloy. Your blade will be completed within 10 to 15 days.

"Also, from now on, Kasugaigarasu will be following you all. Kasugaigarasu is a crow that is primarily used for communication."

**"Now, go over there and choose the alloy that will be used to create your blade. The alloy for the blade will be used to destroy demons and protect yourself will be chosen personally by each of you."**

After I chose my alloy I directly went back to Yasashi-sensei. I felt exhausted but I managed to get back. I saw Yasashi-sensei talking to his crow.

"Yasashi-sensei! I came back!" I yelled. He turned around and ran to me. He hugged me tightly as I hugged him back. He pulled away and carried me.

"I'm glad you came back, Tsuyoi. I'm so proud of you." He said as we enter his house.

He patched my bruises with bandages as well as my scarred left eye. I received multiple injuries mostly by Kague and Yurudo. He also gave me medicine which tasted very nasty but I got to drink it in order to heal.

We were silent in the next few minutes as I decided to come up with a topic.

"Yasashi-sensei." I said. He turned to me and hummed. Signalling me to go on.

"I got these injuries mostly by two demons, which they knew you had captured them. Do you remembered the demon's named Kague and Yurudo?" I said. He looked at me seriously.

"To be honest, I have captured plenty of demons each year since I'm at rank Kinoto. I didn't know any demon named by Kague and Yurudo since I'm not interested in hearing their names anyway. I tried to ask but they're too afraid. I'm sorry I didn't know about them." He said.

"Well, do you remember a demon who wears a Soryu uniform who fights with fists and a demon who wears a flowery kimono who fights with poison and nails? Both males as well." I asked.

"Hm, I do remember them. That Soryu demon was actually very risky to capture but it was so weak and it dashed pretty fast trying to escape. The poison demon wasn't that great either and his poison wasn't poisonous as well so it was easy for me to capture him." He said and handed me water.

"They said that they've devoured more than fifty participants. So I guess that made them stronger?" I said. He nodded.

"You can easily determine how many humans they've devoured by their power and strength." He said.

Days later, I received both my demon hunter uniform and my nichirin blades. As expected, I got yellow swords. Also, I requested to make two swords since I've already mastered dual wielding. But in case that I'll be needing my other hand, Yasashi-sensei gave me two sheaths strips so that I can properly store the other and wore them on my back. There is a buckle in front so that it won't fall off while carrying them. My haori seem to be uncomfortable while wearing them because of my sheaths so I only wore it on my waist.

Kasugaigarasu came and gave me my first mission. I wore my uniform as Yasashi-sensei helped me and gave me a necklace.

"This is my sensei's necklace. He gave it to me so that I will be protected at all cost. Since I have mine already, I will hand over this to you. I wish to keep you in good condition on your journey. Hope to see you soon, Tsuyoi." He said and wore them on my neck.

I hugged him tightly and nodded. Then I proceeded to complete my first ever mission.

7 years later, my kasugai crow — which would always lay on top of my head because of the smoothness of my hair, I also called him Orowakuna — gave me my newest mission. It is located at Northwest village. I activated my sense of sight as my eyes twitched once. There, I found my enemy. But I shivered, this demon's vibe is very strong. I could sense the demon's ability. Judging by the twitch, it is currently fighting someone. Oh no, there must be a demon hunter.

I ran as fast as I can and found them. The demon has rainbow eyes with a carving of Upper Moon 2, and holds a pair of sharp gold fans. His hair is blonde and pale skin. He is muscular and wears tan colored pants as well. He's talking to a female demon hunter. Her hair is untied and has two colourful butterfly ornaments on both the side of her head which were attached behind her ears. She wears a butterfly haori as she held her sword. I can sense her strength, she's quite weak but can easily kill demons with her own tactics.

I saw blood on the side of her mouth and she's trembling silently. If I won't do anything, she might end up dead in front of me.

The demon suddenly caught her. Oh no! I need to do something!

I looked closely at the demon's fan as I observed, they fought again. The demon attacked her and let out blazing snow particles towards her but felt something different out of those. I got it! If you inhale the air produced by his fans, your lungs will be destroyed, and I know a specific form that can counter this attack.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Ninth Style: Flash Bug."** _I created this style when I was on final selection. I encountered a demon (Yurudo) that releases toxic poison in which when you inhale, you die._

I dashed to the demon with incredible speed. I planned on targeting his neck but he moved as I was only able to cut his arms. The demon was affected by my technique and was stunned in place. The demon hunter fell on the ground, trembling. It seems that she caught off guard and accidentally inhaled the demon's technique. I caught her and used God Speed to get her away from the demon. There's still time, if I can send her to a Wisterian place then she might be saved. She collapsed on my arms as I continued to run until my energy gave up. I carried her all the way to a nearest Wisteria house. It is a house with a wisteria crest on the door which is were the people serve injured demon hunters for free, it's what sensei told me.

Actually, it was my kasugai crow and the woman's crow that guided me here as a young lady with the same type of ornament as her hair was completely tied. The lady looked at me shockingly. Worry starts to show on her face.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Are you alright?!" She ran to me and held her sister's face.

"She inhaled the poison air that was part of the demon's technique, which made her collapsed. But most damage was her skin and internal organs which was wounded. If she won't get treated quickly, she might not be able to survive." I said. She cried.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Get her inside! Don't worry nee-san, you will be alright, I promise." She said. I was touched, so this was a sibling bond. It made me jealous for a second. Because I never get to enjoy my life as the eldest brother. I also never get to protect my siblings from abuse, it made me get angry at myself.

I silently placed her on a futon that a servant prepared. The young lady — which looked like we have the same age — applied medicines on her wounds and called a doctor afterwards. When I felt that it takes forever as I approached the woman. Since I am young, I am able to share fresh air through blowing the woman's air. This was taught by master when he was at the same situation as the lady, his doctor commanded a young child and blew air onto his mouth. This way, it is easier to send oxygen to the person's lungs so that the person can control their breathing and to use it to cure themselves. I thought it would never work but the lady seemed to be breathing normally. Blood circulation is very important you know and making it in good condition heals her quickly.

I looked at the other lady and suddenly slapped me. What's her problem? Can't she see that I'm trying to proper her sister's breathing? I looked at her with innocent, confused look. She got angry, why?

"W-what was that f-for?" I asked innocently stuttering. If I show any anger back at her, she won't get better. It's better to keep a positive vibe. She calmed down a little bit and looked away. I held my right cheek and stared at her.

"I don't want anyone to touch nor kiss my sister. But since I figured it out with your look, you were trying to save her. As an apology, I thank you for saving her." She didn't look at me but bowed. I nodded back at her and stood up.

A servant handed me a packed ice so that my cheek will not feel burned by the slap.

We talked to each other further. I figured out that her name was Kochō Shinobu while her older sister was Kochō Kanae. Kanae-san wasn't completely healed yet but she's awake.

The next day, I decided to roam back to the village. As I was heading out, someone pulled my haori as I turned around to look for them. It was Kanae, is she alright now?

"Kanae-san, what's the matter? Are you okay now?" I asked and faced her.

"Are you going to go back to the village?" She asked. I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please stay for today. I don't want you to fight that demon alone." She said.

"I knew from the start that he wasn't any demon. He's extremely powerful and that only the strongest demon hunters can defeat him." I said and smiled, reassuring her that I won't fight with the demon.

She smiled genuinely and let go of my haori.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here in the meantime. Then I'll be out during the night. I still need to complete my mission." I said as she nodded.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Tsuyuri Tsuyoi, Kanae-san. Nice to meet you." I replied and bowed to her. She seemed to be surprised by my name as she looked at me worriedly.

"Is there any problem, Kanae-san?" I asked curiously.

"Ara, it's nothing. There's no need to worry about it." She said. I looked at her, I know something's up so I just nodded in response.

I excused myself and went to a training area. I wasted my time wielding my swords. I also went into an open space area to master my new styles of Breath of Thunder.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Once again, I saw Kanae-san and her genuine smile. I quickly stood up properly and bowed down. I know that she's a pillar so I had to respect her as well.

"Ara ara, there's no need to bow down at me. Tsuyoi, you seem pretty lonely in here. Can we have a match? I'm still not healed yet but I wanted to test my skills. Can we?" She asked. I smiled and gave her my other sword.

"Of course!" I said and prepared a closing stance. She was shocked at my stance and prepared hers as well.

I dashed and hit my sword at her.She smirked and attacked me with her incredible battle skills despite her being unhealed.

Moments later, I lost. Well, she's a pillar okay? I cannot withstand a pillar since I'm still lower than her rank. She's incredibly fast and strong just like Yasashi-sensei. I cannot even predict her movements by a second so it was completely difficult. I somehow needed to improve my breathing even more.

It was nighttime and it's time for me to roam around the village to search for the demon. I checked if that demon I've met yesterday was still here or I'll be dead. My strength cannot match his so I won't hesitate fighting him on my own. Besides, I'm not powerful enough and I cannot properly use my techniques like transparent world. Transparent world requires focus and time so it won't really help me during battles because of how time consuming it was.

I recalled the events happened during final selection. Kague, scar, eye color, left eye, left ear, Yurudo, poison, new breath of thunder style...what else? I thought for awhile, if some of those things might be helpful during this mission then it will be a great advantage. But I cannot recall properly since it was held 7 years ago. Right, aura. If I can manage to create an alarm aura, then I can easily determine if there's any demon nearby without my eyes twitching. Seriously, after all these years, every enemy knew my weakest point which is my eyes. They've been abusing me by focusing on targeting my eyes to win. So I had few eye problems, if I can do the aura detection then I'll be good. It was Yasashi-sensei who told me about it. It was meant to be only for him but he didn't hesitate on teaching me.

_"First is you need to breathe properly. Then relax and let the air get inside you. As more as you inhale oxygen the more active you are. It will as well trigger your sense of touch, when it is triggered, it will slowly be aware of your surroundings. I know you're more on your eyesight but improving your other senses will definitely help you with your future battles." Yasashi-sensei said._

I remembered now, I breathed properly and let the cold fresh air get inside me and activated the aura. I can now felt my surroundings vibrate with my technique.

Few moments later, my aura triggered. Here he is! I ran to the direction my aura was detecting the demon. I went inside an abandoned shock and went on the basement.

I widen my eyes, he was devouring four innocent people! They were transfering their items back into the basement when I saw their tools scattered on the ground.

But the vibe of this demon was different, he must have devoured a lot since he recently got powerful. I cannot activate my transparent world at the moment so I cannot determine which was his weakest point. But I was more shocked of how fast he devours them.

The demon might have sensed my presence as he quickly turned around and licked the blood off of his lips.

Now, this could be a trouble.

I hope I can match his ability.


	5. Chapter 5: Bond

"Brat! Why are you interrupting my devouring session?! Because of that, I will kill you!" The demon said dashing with speed.

"I won't allow you, pest!" I yelled.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Second Style: Lightning Ball."** I said.

He smirked at me and quickly dodged my attack. This one is different from my previous missions so far. It's like I'm competing against sensei.

"Hah! You have no match for **Hayakudo**!" He said as he grew his arms to hit me, like elastic.

So this is a speed demon. Like sensei told me years ago.

His arms grew so fast that I had to dodge them in a second. I wonder what his blood demon technique would be so that I can quickly defeat him.

_"Most demons are powerful. But the most strongest demon I've encountered so far is a speed demon. He surpassed my speed and almost killed me on the spot, but everytime a person loses his thoughts and almost get defeated during a battle, memories or moments will flash through their minds, it is to give them ideas what to do. That's also what happened to me back then. I saw sensei yelling at me and keep telling me to never give up. Never lose hope, give importance to the teachings he taught me and use them potentially. It doesn't matter that it will cost mostly your strength, but try hard as fast as you can and you'll win." Yasashi-sensei told me._

Hm, I'll remember. But I cannot lose right now, I'm not yet close to completing my goal yet. Seems like speed demons had a great quality match with thunder breath user. We are humans unlike demons. They never lose stamina because they would always regenerate by eating more humans. So if I cannot defeat him before my stamina drains then it would be my loss. If I'll lose then I cannot see her again.

I also promised to Kanae-san to go back after finishing my mission. I don't want to upset her so I had to do this quick.

Stop thinking negative thoughts and start attacking already!

I sheathed my swords and made a closing stance. Hayakudo widens his eyes as he cannot find a single opening. He gritted his teeth as he charged towards me.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Seventh Style: Wave of Lightning."** _It is a strong wave made with lightning_. I said and slashed his front torso.

Wave of Lightning is mostly used for range attacks. Since it sends a wave made by lightning so my attack wasn't successful at all. But! It has another way for the attack to be successful, since it is a range attack then it has a low rate at close range. Then, why not combine it with my electric stun?

Most of my styles can stun and sends electric shocks to enemies. So that I had the time and advantage to defeat them. However, most demons managed to counter attack them so they were occasionally useful.

But, Hayakudo seemed to be stunned by my attack as I charged at him. I held my right sword and hid the left one behind my back. I swung my sword, targeting his neck but seems like the duration of the stun finally ended as he managed to take hold on my sword.

Fool, don't you know what Nichirin blades are?

I exert force on my sword as his hand was cut off. His free hand grabbed my neck and pinned me on the ceiling.

Ahh, so it was his plan all along. For me to cut his hand so that he can catch me on his other hand, clever. I didn't see that coming. I was entirely focusing on his neck. I didn't realize that I'm letting my guard down. Too bad, I have counter attacks. I just had to endure this and gather few information from him. Don't worry, I've breathed enough air so I won't lose air for a few minutes.

"Brat! Are you a demon hunter or not?! You even managed to let yourself caught in an instant! Fool, what're you last words?!" He said.

"I have a few questions before you end me." I said.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead before the time is running out." He replied.

"Did you remember an incredible man named Tsuyuri Yasashi?" I asked.

He paused for awhile. He fiercely looked at me and gripped my neck hard. No worries.

"He killed my family! The Speed Demon Fam! I was still young before when I managed to escape! He was the real demon! Don't you ever mention his name again or else I will kill you!" He said.

"Then go ahead." I said.

Since Hayakudo had underestimated me, I will try and activate my electric stun at him.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Eleventh Style: Electric Stun."** _As referred to the name itself, it is an electric shock which stuns the targeted enemy without moving nor wielding a sword. This style is a different one since an individual can unleash this technique by the energy of their body._ I said on my mind as my body vibrated causing Hayakudo to let go of my neck and was stunned in the place again.

I jumped down and gripped my sword. I looked down as my face darkened. He killed plenty of people which is truly unforgivable!

I sliced his neck but something stabbed me my torso. It was poison...again. How dare he! He knew something was off as I was giving a different vibe earlier. He immediately escaped the shack.

"I-I will get you soon, demon hunter!" Hayakudo as ran away.

While he was stunned in place, I managed to make him weak and absorbed his energy. My eleventh technique wasn't just sends electric shock but in able to stun the enemy, it requires energy and since I was lacking of it earlier, my body absorbed some of the demons energy and stunned him. But it is also dangerous since demons have different energy from humans.

I suddenly collapsed since I was enduring some of the wounds that Hayakudo gave me, although I dodged all of them but I cannot match his speed limit. I managed to obtain deep cuts and wounds and because of the poison he stabbed me.

* * *

It was morning as I woke up once again in the familiar house of wisteria nearby the village. Damn it, I wasn't able to finish him. I was suppose to catch after him but my body was weak because of my injuries.

I looked at my corner and saw Kanae-san and Shinobu-san talking to each other. So they were the ones who brought me back here. I think that they didn't notice my consciousness so I decided to listen to their conversation.

"He was severely wounded and was stabbed on his torso. In fact, the stab was deep so I had to call a doctor for it. But it seems like poison doesn't work on him, like he's immune to it. I still wasn't sure how to cure someone. I'm really sorry, nee-san." Shinobu said and looked seriously at Kanae.

"Ara ara, there's no need to apologise, dear imuoto. I only ask if the boy is alright. You knew me, I always care about others. I hope you could set myself into consideration, I just truly loved that smile of yours, Shinobu-san!" Kanae said and squeezed Shinobu's cheeks.

"Nee-san!" Shinobu called as Kanae removed her hands from her cheeks.

"By the way, Shinobu. Is Kanao alright?" Kanae asked. Kanao? Who's she?

"Of course she's alright. Probably being indecisive all the time. But I'm sure she's in the butterfly estate with the other kids." Shinobu said.

"Well, there's something that I must tell you, regarding her." Kanae said. Shinobu nodded in response.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, I was having a conversation with Tsuyoi yesterday. You know he got the same surname as Kanao. Even though we just got the name by rumors. But somehow, I felt similarities with Kanao and Tsuyoi. Like their eyes and hair." Kanae said with a serious face.

Shinobu also went serious as she nodded as Kanae continued.

"I know that this will be an imbecile request of mine, Shinobu but can you have a blood test from both of them to see if they are related or not? Can you, Shinobu?" Kanae asked. Shinobu widen her eyes but nodded. Kanae smiled genuinely and hugged Shinobu tightly.

"Thank you, imuoto-san! I know I could rely on you!" Kanae said as Shinobu hugged her back.

What a precious bond.

They parted as Shinobu bowed and left the room. Kanae walked to a chair and sat on it. I immeditaely closed my eyes like I was sleeping so that she won't notice that I'm awake. I felt a stare on me as I felt nervous. I flinched as I grunted because of how painful my wounds are. Kanae seemed to notice as she ran over to me. I felt a gentle touch on my hand as she removed it from the top of my torso. I heard her gasp and called Shinobu.

"Shinobu-san! His wound is bleeding!" She called. I felt Shinobu ran back as fast as a speed of light. I opened my eyes and landed on the ceiling. I looked down on my wound as it was bleeding. I breathed heavily and tried to stop the flow. Kanae looked at me and helped Shinobu replace the blooded bandage on my torso.

After quite sometime, the bleeding stopped as I was sweating so bad. Kanae wiped my sweat as I stopped panicking. Shinobu gave me a cup of medicine. It's really nasty like the one sensei gave me a long time ago. I finished the medicine and gave the cup back to Shinobu.

I got up but Kanae pushed me back down. I looked at her and gave her a confused look as she only smiled. She covered me with a blanket and touched my forehead.

"Ara ara, your temperature is slowly going down. You cannot stand until you're fully healed. By the way, is the futon comfortable?" Kanae said. I was confused once again, why did she asked about the futon?

I shrugged and nodded in response. She chuckled as I smiled at her. She's adorable when she's laughing. It reminded me of my parents when we used to live normally years ago.

"Say, Tsuyoi-kun. Did you defeat the demon?" Kanae asked. I frowned, telling her that I didn't. She closed her eyes and rubbed my head. Her hand is always gentle and soft.

"That's fine, you cannot properly fight with wounds you know? Especially with poison stabbed on your torso. If I were you, I would probably die with it instantly. Since I'm not like you, which is immune to poison. The doctor said that you have a very strong immune system and the poison seemed to be extremely toxic and actually, it almost broke your immune system quality but he gave you the treatment immediately." She said.

Really? Did my immune system got more immune to poison? I didn't know how to react to that but my immune system seems to be abnormal. Is this because I've encountered so many demons with poison as their weapon? I did got hit with poison with 18 different demons.

I guess this was the result of eating so much citrus fruits. I really like those and I eat them almost everyday. Speak of citrus fruits, I badly needed plenty right now.

Kanae looked at me.

"Do you want something, Tsuyoi-kun?" She asked.

Great!

"Um, can I have any citrus fruits? Anything will do." I requested. She smiled and handed me an orange from the table.

I immediately ate the orange and it taste wonderful. I wanted more but I'm quite shy. Kanae noticed and gave me more. Geez, how can she easily read the expressions shown in my face? She can determine my emotions as well. Fascinating.

I continued to eat until the sunset came. Kanae kept headpatting me during the day while I'm asleep and or eating. Is my hair really that attractive to be headpatted? But I like her headpats because of how soft and gentle her hand was. It was like she was my own mother who loves to ruffle her son's hair for fun.

I prepared my stuff so that I could find Hayakudo and defeat him. This day was great and fun but it's time to get serious tonight.

"Tsuyoi-kun, thank you for saving me." Kanae said and patted my head. I started to get used to her headpats and it really makes me comfortable. I wanted to stay more but I am still finishing my mission.

I looked up to her and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Kanae-san. Hope we'll meet soon." I said.

"Hm, I am curious about you mission, Tsuyoi-kun. What is your mission? I am curious how you found me." She asked.

"My crow described the happenings to the village with a demon who devours people with incredible speed. I can easily defeat him if I surpass his ability. As I came to look for him, my eyes twitched which means there was a demon nearby. I came to see which demon it was and then I saw you and that demon. Just by looking at him, I saw that he was strong and powerful. I saw you struggling against him so I helped. I'm glad that you're okay now, Kanae-san." I said and smiled.

The world around me starts to be peaceful just by giving that smile. I feel freedom much more mixed with the graceful smile of Kanae-san.

"If you come to encounter the same demon again, don't fight with him alone. You're still young and lacks battle experience. But if you needed help, don't hesitate to search for me." She said.

"Okay, I'll promise to look for you again, Kanae-san. Then, it's time for me to go. Farewell, Kanae-san!" I said and leaped through the house.

"Farewell, Tsuyoi-kun! Hope we'll meet again!" She said, waving. I could see Shinobu wave as well from the distance as I smiled at both of them.

I will meet you both soon, don't worry.

I continued leaping upon the trees until I made it up in the village once again. This time, I'll use my eyesight properly unlike yesterday. I wasn't really using it to predict last night because I always black out in thoughts.

I'm not really good in social interaction but rating my social skills today, I think I'm on 6 out of 10. I still need to improve though. I only speak on my mind other than speaking loudly. To of course get me out of danger.

I went back to the shack and buried the people devoured. After quite sometime, I looked back at the shack and tried to remember what happened before I was unconscious.

"I was standing in this spot where he stabbed me. Then I only heard him say he will get me very soon. Running to the forest. Ahh, he must be at the forest right now. Since the forest was known to be haunted and scary especially at night." I said.

I leaped on the trees again and looked at the possible places Hayakudo might be during this time. I arrived in front of a cave which was very dark but I can only see the surroundings being grayscaled so I can see bits of mining tools inside.

I went inside and decided not to light up anything and stayed quiet. The demon must be here since I recognised his presence from earlier. I didn't activate aura since it consumes a lot of energy. The cave was getting darker and darker until I heard an electric shock in front of me.

I got it! He's here. I heard a faint electric shock when he was eating the people inside the shack. So, he must be eating someone right now. Truly unforgivable!

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash - God Speed."** I said on my thoughts and charged at the demon.

I only sliced his hands as the lifeless corpse of the civilian dropped on the floor.

I can see him now. His eyes glows whenever he's done devouring someone. It is a sign that he was getting stronger.

This time, I will not waste the teachings and our bond with sensei.

Well then, let's not waste time.

Let the real fight begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Flash

I've figured something. Word in town that the village would be in chaos due to demons always lurking and devouring villagers. It's due to, most of the families living in this village has what they called rare blood. According to my crow, people that has a rare blood is called marechi. Marechi people are mostly targeted by demons since when they devour them, they would mostly like eating a hundred people which is equivalent on a single marechi.

Since Hayakudo ate 30 marechi people already, so his power match a twelve demon moon. Except, he wasn't recognised right now. If he continued this, he will finally be recognised and might be in the current twelve demon moons. Also, people would say that mostly demons lurking in the village are speed demons since they are already powerful enough with their speed so if they devour marechi people then they will become much stronger.

I knew to myself that I ain't good. Because my wound in my torso wasn't fully healed yet and it's still bandaged. I don't know if I'll manage to defeat Hayakudo tonight, but I knew to myself that I can. Just believe in yourself.

_"Remember the time when I told you about speed demons?" Yasashi-sensei asked._

_I nodded._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"When I was about to lose, flashes are everywhere. It is a sign that there are still a chance that I'm going to win. Those speed demons are incredibly fast and imagine them as a whole family against us. Yes, Oyakata-sama sent our group of five to eliminate a whole family of speed demons. I was fighting against the father speed demon since I had the higher rank than my comrades. I was knocked out. I started to think that I cannot kill this demon. He's powerfully strong and his speed increases his strength." He paused and drank his tea. He then continued after a while._

_"I thought to myself, I don't think I could eliminate that guy. Then there was sensei once again, yelling at me. "Don't you ever whine!" "Don't ever give up!" "If you lose hope, just believe in yourself!" I kept telling myself to believe in myself. Because it is most likely lead you to victory. Then, I managed to do so. I decapitated the demon. As well as the others. One escaped but we didn't managed to find it. But if you ever be like in my situation in losing hope, keep telling your self, "Just believe in myself. Believe." The word is, believe." He said._

Hayakudo glared at me as he shifted into his new form. I widen my eyes at his new transformation. His eyes glow yellow and has long and sharp fangs. His hair was long and his nails was short. He holds a scythe and a dagger. He wears a black kimono with white chiseled patterns and a long cape. He looks at me fiercely and was scratching the point of his scythe at the stone ground. Making creak noises and continued it for a while.

I covered my right ear tightly. This ain't any ordinary creak sound! I've heard this much creak sounds before and it wasn't like this. I feel like my ear is going to explode in a second.

Please! Make it stop!

"Can't take the noise? I will destroy your ears in a minute. Oh wait, it wasn't my plan. Oops, I'll stop." He said. He stopped just as he said.

He lifted his scythe and placed it on his shoulder.

"I am the newly formed Hayakudo! Prepare to die. But first, let me take you further into my abyss." He said.

He rotated his scythe into a circular motion and created somewhat looked like portal. I felt nauseous and wanted to vomit but as I was about to do so, I was in a different place. It is a cave but bigger and spacious. Perfect for a battlefield. There were a lot of white particles which looks like an incoming blizzard which hurts the eyes. The ceiling has a lot of spikes made with obsidian which is very dangerous.

"Welcome! To my abyss. Here is where I fight with high ranked demon slayers. Guess what? I killed them all in an instant!" He said in a devilish tone.

"How did you managed to kill them when you struggled at killing me last night? I'm a lower rank, yet you didn't kill me. How loser you are." I said.

I didn't care about his achievements, in fact those were not surprising. If he really did killed high ranked demon hunters then how am I alive right now? The only demons who can do such thing were the twelve demon moons. No any other demons can, and Hayakudo is no exception.

"You really underestimated me, brat. Wish to see you in hell." He said and created a dark aura.

"Okay." I replied.

He gritted his teeth and ran at me with more speed than last night. Since my eyes were hurting due to the particles, I barely dodged as he hit my scar on my left eye. Thank goodness he didn't hit my eye or else I would've been blind.

I reacted quickly and sheathed my swords.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Tenth Style: Zip."** _It is an X patterned slash which cuts the enemies body into tiny pieces by a zipping sound. It is used mostly to properly decapitate the enemy afterwards._

I swung my sword and successfully cut his chest and ready to cut his neck. But he easily regenerated his body and swung his scythe on my front.

I dodged his weapon ran behind his back. He grew his arms as they started to chase me. I ran as fast as I can and managed to strangle his arms. He struggled to untangle his arms. I took the chance to activate my next move.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash - God Speed."** I said.

He managed to untangle his arms and swung his scythe before I could slash his neck. This would take some time.

"You're getting better demon hunter. Before I could finish you with my blood demon technique, what's your name?" He said. Now that's sudden.

"I'm Tsuyuri Tsuyoi. Serve my reply as the last statement you'll hear right now. Because I'll defeat you." I said.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. First Style: Thunder Clap and Flash - God Speed."** I said.

_Believe in yourself!_

Hayakudo stabbed his scythe on my back, sending multiple toxic poison to my body, but I didn't stop. I continued running forward, I didn't care if I received multiple stabs on my back, I kept running. Hayakudo didn't gave up as well.

**"Blood Demon Technique. Destructive Rotation, Modified Scythe."** Hayakudo said and swung his body along with his scythe towards me. His technique is deadly, If don't do anything, I'll instantly die. I widen my eyes as he was about to hit me, my vision started to blur then a flash came.

* * *

**_"Sensei? Where are you?" I called. As I hear swinging from the other side of the wall._**

**_I went towards the sound as I ducked down feeling someone almost hit me with their sword._**

**_It was sensei, he was making his own additional technique of the Breath of Thunder. I heard a thunder when he hit the wall of the room. The room was shaking, I was surprised that time._**

**_Sensei removed his warding mask, which he told me was a gift from his father's old friend. He looked at me and made a stance._**

**_"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Seventh Style: Circular Thunder Strike." He said and swung his body and his sword towards me. I almost got killed when he called me to duck as I did what I was told to._**

**_He stopped after hearing thunder once again. He went close to me and handed me a hand as I got up._**

**_"Sensei! That was really cool! How did you do it?" I said. Sensei smiled and patted my head._**

**_"That was a very common move among swordsmen. It is a sword technique which your body moves along to create a strong attack towards enemies. It constantly drives insane amount of damage to targets whenever they were struck by the attack. However, it requires speed, whenever a person lacks acceleration, the attack would not be controlled. For example, if you're not fast enough to rotate your sword, you'll end up crashing onto the ground. Your body get dragged when you're able to successfully wield the sword with speed." He said and prepared to do it again._**

**_"It has its own counter, although it would barely keeping the yourself alive. The only thing you could do is either predict the direction which the attacker is targeting then do either duck or jump. There are also other possible methods to counter this attack; fight back, and believe in yourself."_**

**_Believe in yourself!_**

**_Tsuyoi! I'll be waiting whenever you're free to visit! I'll be here, waiting. When you need help, I'll be here. When you need guidance, I'll be here. But always remember, believe in yourself and never lose hope. Got that?! Or else, I'll going to crush your skull once again. Tsuyoi! Farewell!_**

**_Just believe!_**

**_Duck! Or Jump!_**

**_Wake up now!!!_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and was about to get hit by his attack as I looked closely where he was aiming at.

"He's aiming for my eyes, since it's the most improved sense of my body. Is he aiming for my eyes instead of my weakpoint? Ah, I got it! He knew that I have a keen sense of sight but didn't know that my legs were the most improved right now. I can do this." I thought and ducked with all my strength.

In a place like this, it's actually very hard to move since the air is combined with his technique which slows down the environment. He indeed match of a twelve demon moon, I didn't doubt it. But I will accomplish me and sensei's goal. I will defeat Hayakudo once and for all.

Don't let the surroundings bother you. Keep running until you succeed. Aim for his weak spot. Don't mind the wounds and keep breathing heavily. Don't panic. Believe in yourself.

I closed my eyes. I'm about to release a new technique.

**"Full Focus. Breath of Thunder. Twelfth Style: Circular Explosive Thunder."** _It is clearly similar to Yasashi's Seventh Style, except the user (Tsuyoi) absorbs energy from the air which creates bioenergy inside his body to release explosive thunder strike to his enemy. The user rotates with his sword three times before the final blow. It is a combination of few of his custom styles which he improved a lot. While doing the circular motion, the user bounds to release the explosion within seconds after the 3rd rotation. Which could be a critical hit to the enemy (in this case, demon) especially when he hits the demon's neck._

I saw the line of interval on his neck. I locked my sight onto his weakpoint and released the explosion after gathering energy by the rotation. His body and scythe exploded and turned into pieces, crumbling slowly. Hayakudo's head remained on the ground as the place was about to collapse.

I grabbed his head and used God Speed to escape the place as I arrived safely on the entrance of the cave. I heard slight crushing sounds inside the cave for a few seconds as I relaxed as it was finally done.

"That was...a great fight. I didn't...expect you to react that quick. You've managed to...defeat me with my true form." He said.

I lied on the ground breathing to control the poison. I think my immune system gave up and started to feel a little bit nauseous. I looked at Hayakudo as I saw his proud and sad expression on his face.

"Yes...I improved. But you too...I was in the middle of dying there, actually. I just happened to see a flash were my sensei showed me something useful. I know you also have a tragic past, as seen on your face. I didn't know what happened to you but I hope you will never become a demon whenever you get reincarnated." I said when I noticed he's slowly crumbling.

He smiled, genuinely. Crying warm tears, probably having a flash of his past.

* * *

**_"Father, what's wrong?" Hayakudo asked his sick father who sat weakly at his futon._**

**_The father pulled the teen towards him and hugged him._**

**_"I'm truly sorry, Hayari. I have an illness, called Tuberculosis. But I don't want you to worry too much about me. Worry about yourself first and then your family. I will recover once I'll find money to buy the necessary medicine." The father said and grabbed something from the table._**

**_"This is my lucky charm, a bracelet, which your mother made for me. When I'm gone, wear this and it will remind you the love both me and your mother. If you ever felt being hopeless, always pray and have hope." He said and gave the teen his bracelet._**

**_It has been two days since the father knew about this illness and it was slowly making him weak. But he can still manage to go to work until now._**

* * *

**_"Father, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I will never gonna make you recover from your illness. I was greedy, I only wanted to become strong so that I could find you money for your medicine. I hope you could forgive me. I hope someone could help you." Hayakudo said for the last time as he sees his father lying on his futon._**

* * *

"Tsuyoi-san...can you do me a favor?" Hayakudo asked. His voice seemed hopeful. I nodded in response.

"I left a bracelet somewhere from the shack last night. Please...kindly return it to my father. He lives further to the West. And also, you can take out the poison by drinking water from hot springs... Tell father, I love him and I'll remember him, even if I'll suffer in hell..." By that, he completely vanished.

I looked up at the sky. It's almost dawn. I have to get back to the wisteria house.

"But before that, let me get the bracelet he was talking about." I said.

I slowly got up with the support of a branch and walked down the hill towards the shack and looked for the bracelet. I saw it instantly, it was lying on the cold wooden plank. I grabbed the bracelet and put it inside my pocket.

"Kanae-san must be waiting for me. I'll never make her upset." I said and walked away.

It was already morning when I arrived at the wisteria house. Shinobu opened the door, behind her was Kanae who has a worried expression on her face. They quickly caught me from falling down to the ground. The moment I felt warmness and comfort, I drifted off to sleep. I was exhausted from the battle and I want a good sleep.

When I wake up, I will give this to Hayakudo's father.

I hope no other harm will meet me there. I also hope I could improve my newest style I saw from the flash.


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery

**_I woke up in a familiar futon. Looking over the corner, I saw the person who helped me throughout my childhood. My motivator and teacher. My only sensei, "Yasashi-sensei, is the morning good?" I asked. Yasashi smiled worriedly and walked towards my side. Sitting in seiza, he patted my head showing comfort and love._**

**_"It has been a full week, I haven't seen you opening your eyes. Did that demon exhaust you?" He said. It was sudden, he's right, I lost consciousness after fighting a demon. It was a powerful one and I didn't expect myself surviving against that demon. I'm still weak and cannot use my senses and abilities that frequently. Mostly, I could only use them occasionally depending on myself._**

**_I could feel sadness fill in the atmosphere. It was because he thought I died after the battle, he hated people close to him die before him. I slept for long due to severe injuries and exhaustion. I didn't know so much injuries could not wake me up after a day or a week._**

**_"Tsuyoi, you're still young. As I said before, your body is too weak to handle injuries. But it was indeed a miracle that you survived but consumed your time in sleeping. I'm so proud of you." He said smiling genuinely. Sadness turned into happiness and proud._**

**_His smiled turned into a slight frown as I looked at him in confusion._**

**_"What's wrong, sensei?" I asked._**

**_"I couldn't tell when my time will come, but I knew it's close. Maybe after a few years or so on. But this is just a dream, and it reminding you of something that might occur unexpectedly. Informing you to keep your actions as risk and try to help and save people around you. Especially those you truly care for you. In the near future, you will meet them and teach you improve your abilities." He said._**

**_My confusion grew even more._**

**_A dream._**

**_I am 15 in reality, yet I looked 10 in this world._**

**_Indeed, I'm dreaming._**

**_"This is just a reminder about the future. Thank you sensei, for reminding me." I said._**

Slowly, the world around me started to go black. That was when I knew, I'm slowly waking up in reality.

I woke up in a familiar place. Two familiar figures was slowly visible in my blurry vision. The other one being happy and cheerful, the other being...I can't tell. But she kept a smiling face, that's rare.

As my vision started to go back to normal, the two Kochō sisters then looked at me worriedly but kept smiling.

"Ara, Tsuyoi-kun! You're finally awake. You've been into coma for a few days but it seems like you're recovered, but not completely." She said and handed me a bag full of oranges.

"Here, to improve back your immune system. We've found out recently that your immunity was slowly giving up after taking multiple stabs of toxic poison." She continued.

Shinobu gave me a cup of fresh hot water.

"You mumbled on your sleep to consume water from hot springs. So we traveled all the way from Swordsmith village back here to deliver this. There are multiple hot springs that have various categories so no need to worry about them." Shinobu said.

I nodded and both grabbed the fruits and the cup. After having my fruit eating session and drinking the water, my body starts to feel better.

I remembered something from my last battle. I should give Hayakudo's bracelet back to his father.

"Can I have the permission to stroll?" I asked.

They both looked curiously at me as they both nodded.

I immediately got up and wore a purple kimono. I left my haori so that the servants can wash it as well as my uniform.

I went outside and felt a slight slap of wind through my cheeks. The weather wasn't too bad at all. I kept my eyes at the sun, watching its rays through the corner of my eyes.

There's also that feeling when someone has mixed emotions around the area. I knew who it would always be.

"Shinobu, are you sort of angry all the time?" I asked.

She was walking past behind as I asked that question. She was shocked when hearing it and stopped at her tracks.

"I'm always annoyed, don't mind me. It's not like you're concerned or anything." She replied.

My question was actually unnecessary. But I can feel that she's sometimes silly and angry. I don't know her reason yet, I mean, did she and Kanae got into a fight? I don't know. Or maybe I did something that annoyed her. She wasn't like this the moment we talked days ago.

"But I do." I said. Stupid of me. I should just stroll.

"I hope you'll control your emotions for me, Shinobu." I said and started to walk away.

Shinobu just looked down and proceeded to do her job. I think I'm underestimating her. I'm really good with mixed emotions but I think I experienced it without realising it.

I went to the address Hayakudo sent me and arrived at a village. He mentioned that his father lives beside a hill, I think. But this village sounds jolly. I kind of think to visit this place again, if only I could have a free time to myself.

As I was entering the entrance of the village, a sick old man was visible falling slowly to the ground. He has the appearance of a homeless worker as he was holding huge tree logs on his cart. His clothes was filled with torns and dirt.

I quickly ran to the man and caught him. I as well caught the handle of the cart to avoid the logs falling off. I placed the handle slowly to a boulder to balance the height of the cart. I slowly and carefully lied the man beside the tree.

"Hello, are you alright?" I asked him. He opened his eyes weakly and reached out his hand. He caressed my cheeks slowly and weakly.

"Is...that you...Hayari?" He asked.

_Hayari? Who's Hayari?_

"My son...I haven't seen you...for ages." He continued.

_Is he Hayakudo's father?_

"Uh, does your son has a bracelet?" I asked. I must confirm it.

He dropped his hand onto his knees as he slowly cried. He held his chest where his heart was located and looked at me.

"My...bracelet...I remembered. I...gave it to Hayari...when I told him...about my illness. He was...crying...the last time...I saw him." He said between sobs.

I quickly grabbed the bracelet from my pocket and handed it over to him. The bracelet has a tiny heart-shaped locket which was made with gems. The moment when the sun hit the locket, it shined through the man's face. He happily received the bracelet and hugged it.

"Thank you...stranger...for handing it over...back to me." He said. I looked at him for a while. I've never felt anyone thanking me this wholeheartedly, aside from Kanae-san. He must really loved that bracelet so much that he gave it to Hayakudo, maybe to remind him of this man.

I will bring this man to a doctor until he gets healed. I wish he could survive. He looks thin and weak. I don't really think he could survive, but it would be best to at least treat him with medicine.

I nodded at him and carefully carried him towards the village. I asked him where a doctor could be found and he told me to go further. I asked few more people as I was greeted by a man.

"Hello, I'm Katsuba Rashi. I'm the village doctor. Can I help you?" He said. He voice sounds nice and gentle. Maybe I could trust him to take care of this man for a while.

"This man has illness. I don't know what it is but I want you to treat him for me. I will pay you in advance until I arrived back." I said.

Rashi looked seriously at me as we entered his house. There were few people inside and a lot of tools and equipments for treatments. I followed Rashi to the second floor of the house. He opened a door then pointed to the bed signalling me to lay him down.

I did as I was told then laid the man on the bed. I had a talk with Rashi as I also paid him. It was expensive and good thing I brought enough money from my daily allowance and from my savings. Hayakudo or Hayari's father's name was Hayoro Risuku according to the record. Hayoro's illness was Tuberculosis, I don't know what that is but I hope he'll get better.

I said goodbye to both Hayoro and Dr. Rashi as I went back to the wisteria house.

It was already evening when I arrived. I knew Kanae-san would be angry if I don't arrive early so I sneakily went inside the house.

"Hello, Tsuyoi-kun!" I jumped when I heard Kanae calling my name from behind.

_Oh no, I'm doomed_.

I'm really scared whenever I made someone angry. Especially these butterfly siblings. They're both so terrifying. Even if I don't really have proper communication with them, I could still feel that I did something that displeases them.

"So, it is already evening. How was your stroll, Tsuyoi-kun~?" Kanae asked.

I didn't looked at her and kept my back on her front. If I ever turn back, I'll see the darkness of her face and her bulges.

"Um, it was quite relaxing, Kanae-san. Thanks for asking, maybe I should take a bathe for now, bye!" I said. I quickly ran inside but I was grabbed by the back.

"Ara-ara, it's disrespectful to leave without my permission~." She said.

I tensed when she slowly gripped my right ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Kanae-san! It hurts!" I whined while trying to remove her hand from my ear.

"That's what you get for being disrespectful, Tsuyoi-kun~. Next time, don't do that again, okay?" She said as I nodded quickly.

I smiled internally, superiors mostly do this small punishment to discipline who's lower than them. But I felt not much of a pain when a gentle and delicate person does this to me. Even though they're practically strong when forced. Kanae-san was no exception.

She must've read my mind and slowly gripping my ear more tightly. Okay, I should stop thinking now. My stomach is growling. I need fruits.

**_Tsuyoi is vegan._**

After quite sometime, I managed to cool down Kanae-san and let go of my ear. I could feel the numbness from the tight grip she just given me. That was a lot of force compelled.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps coming from the corridor. It was Shinobu.

"Oi, what're you still doing here? Eat your dinner or else we'll beat you up." She said.

I nodded and thanked the Kochou sisters as we went inside to eat. It was just any other ordinary meal. All of us were practically vegetarian.

* * *

It has been weeks and my wounds are finally healed. Sadly, the Kochou sisters had to depart to partake their missions, in order to increase their strength and title. I did have to as well, but the bonds that I had with these gorgeous ladies will now last until this day. I hope we'll all meet again someday.

"Caww! Tsuyuri, Tsuyoi! Next mission! Tokyo! Caww!" Orowakuna, my crow, said as he landed on my shoulder.

He didn't land on my head anymore, since I got a small injury. My crow is really caring.

I nodded and looked for them. They were saying thanks and goodbyes to the servants who helped us during our recovery. As the servants also gladly said welcome and farewells.

After a few moments, we finally left the house. We talked to each other for the last time as I started to leave towards the opposite direction.

I shall proceed to my next mission, but first, let me check up on Hayoro.

I thought and went to the same village I went earlier. I entered Dr. Katsuba's house and went straight to Hayoro's room, opening the door slowly. Seeing Rashi and Hayoro getting along, both talking about their lives and other topics. Being a teen I am, I didn't quite understand their conversation, but they felt my existing presence as they both stopped talking and looked at me.

Hayoro looked better since the day I met him. It seems that Dr. Katsuba is indeed a trustful person and that I could rely on him in taking care of Hayoro.

I smiled at them as I completely entered the room. They smiled back at me and greeted me wholeheartedly.

"Long time no see, young man. How are you?" Dr. Katsuba asked calmly.

"I'm doing pretty good, doctor. Thank you very much." I replied.

"Tsuyoi-kun, thank you for saving me. It means a lot and I made new friends. Thank you." Hayoro said which made me happy even more.

"It's a great pleasure to help someone, sir. Also, thank you for the things you did for my sake, even though they're little. But they helped me a lot, thank you once again." I said.

"Tsuyoi-kun, can you tell us what made you visit?" Dr. Katsuba asked.

_Oh right. I was going to say goodbye to them._

"Yes. So, I just wanted to say that I'll be away for my next mission, and this will be a farewell visit." I said.

"We are hoping for you to have a good condition during your battles. We are also hope that luck will help you. Thank you for continuing in serving people for humanity. I wish that your organization will get enough praise in exchange for your effort and hardwork." Hayoro said. I bowed down and nodded.

"Tsuyoi-kun, farewell. We're hoping to see you again very soon. Goodluck with your battles." Dr. Katsuba said and patted my head as he smiled.

"I'll be sure to return whenever I have time. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I also wish luck for ya'll. Farewell!" I said one last time and waved. They both said farewell as well and waved their hands.

I turned to face my front and headed out to my next destination for my next mission.

_Now starts for a new mission! I hope to see sensei once again. I wonder when that chance would be. But I'll continue to serve people and do what is right! I'll see you soon, sensei!_

I smiled and proceeded to go my next mission.


	8. Chapter 8: Allies

2 years has passed, I still had no evidence where my sister could be at the moment. I only had few development of my physical appearance. But throughout the years, I've become duller without a perfect reason.

Orowakuna (the crow) has given me another mission. It's located at a village. According to him, townspeople are getting insane resulting for them to get devoured easily. There's still no further information about the said demon so I gotta finish this mission persistently.

I prepared my stuff and proceeded to the next mission. I arrived at the village as I felt a sudden killing intent behind me. My instincts told me to dodge as I did what I was told. An old man swung his machete towards my neck as I avoided the strike by ducking down.

I examined the person, his not any usual citizen I've seen before. His face is full of fear and anger. Not just that, but his eyes were different. The color of his eyes are different, the left was black whilst the other was glowing ocean blue.

I looked carefully at the glowing blue eye of the old man. I couldn't easily determine what it was despite of my keen eyesight. It stopped glowing when he held his eye out of pain. The eye color magically turned back into coal black.

Suddenly, the man collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. I didn't bother waking him up as I resumed my mission.

I leaped silently at the roof of each houses and jumped on an alleyway. I walked silently without tracing any sound and breathed heavily. I continued to check the town as someone suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

I was shocked as the person covered my mouth. A man ran past the alleyway and was being chased by another man who's holding a hatchet. Another person leaped above and saved the chased man. When the place was quiet once again, I turned to the person.

Judging by this person's sudden movement, he must be a demon hunter. He's quite smaller than me but he gives off an incredible aura. He's wearing a demon hunter uniform underneath the red haori with white dotted spots. His hair is long which was braided on the back of his head. Has a hair color of yellow and its tips were black. His eyes are pure black which shined with the moon above. Has a tan skin which suits his muscular features. By the looks of him, he's a Breath of Blaze user.

He held my shoulder tightly and covered my mouth entirely. He looks around the area with a cool serious face which I admired a lot. Giving off a glance towards the direction he's facing, there were few people walking whilst slouching.

When the place was cleared, he removed his hand from my mouth. He then proceeded to show off his voice while asking.

"Hey, what rank are you?" He asked.

He must be looking for a high ranked demon hunter. But I don't actually know why. Maybe this demon is powerful that I sensed another person from another area. So, there are three demon hunters in this mission.

"Tsuchinoe, why?" I replied. I felt him relaxed at my response. So my hunch was right, if I were at the lower rank, he would just scold me. But Tsuchinoe is far from the highest rank.

"Good, we're the same. But don't let your guard down. We three are going to defeat a lower moon demon." He said. So we have the same ranks, that's good but...

_Lower moon demon? So that means the demon who's been controlling the townspeople is a twelve moon demon? This isn't gonna be great._

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked while he keeps peeking through the area.

"I'm Tsuyuri Tsuyoi." I answered. Showing respect, I bowed down at him.

"I'm Enjowa Kaenji." He answered bowing down as well while the other demon hunter appeared behind me.

"Ekudo, he's Tsuyuri Tsuyoi, Tsuchinoe rank. Tsuyoi, he's Hitoyama Ekudo, Hinoto rank." Kaenji said as both me and Ekudo bowed down.

This guy seemed even stronger than me and Kaenji. That means, he could be a chance at winning this battle, since he gives off a different aura. The aura just like a pillar. He has multiple scar on his face that seemed burnt. He has an appearance just like Kaenji but his scent seemed different. His breath style must be unique since he is surrounded by stardust particles.

We have the same height and body that looked like we're brothers. His hair is short and its color is black while the tip was gradient white to yellow. His hair is also spiky while faced towards the front side, covering half of his forehead. He has two different colors of eyes; his right eye is brown, while the other is yellow. He's also wearing the sleeveless demon hunter uniform and doesn't have a haori. On his back is a battle axe whilst on his belt, is a set of daggers attached to it.

"We're here to defeat the lower moon 1, Gensuku. According to my crow, this demon creates illusions which can greatly affect the target. It'll be easier for him to devour humans since he could easily control and manipulate people. Right now, I couldn't determine more details, but I'm certain that this demon's priority is to keep silent." Ekudo said.

"So, we need to be careful around and don't let your guards down. That's our main strategy. Then the next one will be made later." Kaenji said.

"For now, we all need to gather additional information about him. Every detail will do and we'll gather back in the town square. Understand?" Ekudo said.

We all nodded and parted ways. If only there's a thing that will keep us in contact will be a great use right now. Since not all the time we had to stay close together and aim for a single target. Sometimes, each member has assigned target to handle. But keeping contact at a time like this would be great to be informed when something is happening on a member.

Leaping upon roofs of every houses. Creating silent creaks that creates no distraction. Upon reaching a church, my eye twitched once.

_A demon! Could it be?_

I jumped down beside the tower of the church. The pressure around the church got heavier. I widen my eyes at how heavy the demon's aura is driving.

At the top portion of the altar, Gensuku was floating while creating lightning particles around him. He had a blue eye color which brights in the dark night. Has long black spiky hair which the tips were floating on the sides. His skin color is pale ash gray which blends to his black and gray colored kimono. On top of his palms are blue colored beads which glows like a beautiful gem.

_It's ridiculously silent around here. Demons are naturally noisy, bragging about their title. This one's different._

I analyzed carefully within those beads he's holding. If I could determine which controls over the townspeople, it would always be a thing, or blood demon art. If I'll go in, I could examine easily, but it would be too risky since he can manipulate. There's also a case between range, the closer I get, the easier he could control me without any hesitation. It's better to keep hidden and stay further range.

I held my right sword while making a signal on my free hand. I know either Kaenji or Ekudo is seeing this right now and it's better to give signals whether when to attack and prepare.

_So it was his beads that invades people's mind to create a manipulate illusion. It also has confusing hand gestures and movements too. It wasn't any other issues that I can solve easily. I must observe further while avoiding these insane people._

Jumping towards the roof of the church, in the corner of my eye was Ekudo hiding sneakily beside the gigantic door of the church. He's also observing the demon's actions and future movements.Jumping back down to aid Ekudo to keep him safe at this rate.

Suddenly, a crowd of illusions started to fill my vision. I could see the townspeople becoming my loved ones as they shouted insults towards me.

_**You're so pathetic and weak.**_

_**Onii-san, why didn't you protect me?**_

_Imuoto-san?_

_**We died because of you.**_

_My siblings..._

_**I don't know a weakling like you. Get lost.**_

_Sensei?_

_No._

_Didn't I worked hard?_

_**You shouldn't have joined the demon slayers. You're an eyesore.**_

_Sensei, please._

My mind was invaded by Gensuku's illusions. I get it now, whenever your mind gets held, you'll see people differently, especially their appearances. This technique involves the mind of the enemy or the target to manipulate and control his vision by interchanging the face of the environment. But I must avoid getting controlled or else I'll get killed in the real world.

"Tsuyoi! Snap out of it! Don't let your guard down!" I heard Ekudo yelled from the door.

Shaking my head to bring back my consciousness, I saw my left eye glowing blue as few people approached me holding their weapons.

Feeling an unidentified pain on my left eye, I held it tightly. Dashing from side to side to avoid the attacking civilians to continue my mission. My track was stopped when something hit my back.

I looked towards the source, it was Gensuku but he wasn't holding any beads anymore. He was firing multiple sharp edged balls onto my back. I yelped in pain, completely stunned by the balls.

I couldn't do any further movements, my back was stabbed with painful ammunitions of beads. I am immobilized. I need someone to save me right now.

_It's too painful, I don't think I could stand anymore. Please, Ekudo!_

"Hey! Watch out!" Ekudo ran towards me and pushed me away to the side all the way to the hedge of the church.

_Thank goodness._

My body is aching, and I felt like I received multiple holes on my back. The worst part is, I didn't give any single blow yet. Now I'm here, lying against the ground. Shivering in pain.

_Breathe._

Breathing heavily to recover, I looked over to Ekudo who was also fired by the Gensuku. Luckily, Kaenji came and knocked him out.

Slowly stabilizing my breathing, I gained my composure for just a few minutes. Fortunately, those beads were fired are not really harmful as I expected earlier. It was all to stun my body and immobilise it until he could fire a blow. What I felt something pointy earlier, was the force that the beads were being fired towards my back.

Even with the uniform protecting my body from harm, it couldn't be helped whenever the enemy is incredibly powerful. Nonetheless, Gensuku was a lower moon demon. He could do anything according to his power.

Ever since I was a child, I couldn't cope with this fantasy. That demons exist for over a thousand years or even way before. It was philosophical for me at first, I couldn't think of any other alterations for that fact. Since that I encountered them, I let that fact behind the closed doors.

This is the real world, were most facts are that demons are far stronger than humans. But there were swordsmen, who are specialized due to them destroying every mythical creatures like demons. Whom also called as the demon hunters, that kills demons by decapitating them with their special swords. Now that I'm part of them, I must do what the organization aims to goal.

_Kill every demon with any possible ways._

Gensuku is a mind ranged demon. He could trample everyone's mind by creating illusions, while he attacks behind their unconsciousness in the real world. The only way to possibly avoid an attack while being illusionised, is to improve one's instinct.

Looking back at my comrades fighting against two Gensukus, I started to think of a way to eliminate them. Peaking through the hedge, I watched carefully between the two. Putting my index finger below my stiff chin, my thumb resting beside the corner of my mouth, my eyebrows tilted alternatively. Looking serious whilst analyzing both of the team's strategies against one identity with two different bodies.

_Duplicates!_

That's right. I didn't encounter duplicates before, but I'm certain that these Gensukus were exact copies of the demon meditating above the altar. But how do we stop these duplicates if the demon itself is overly quiet as I observed. It was what Ekudo said earlier, Gensuku's main priority is to keep silent until the end of the battle.

Apart from it, Gensuku seemed to notice something. Actually, I left a wisteria powder made by Shinobu-san years ago on Ekudo's pocket. Basically, Ekudo's goal earlier was to keep hidden until the demon got distracted from me. When Gensuku's attention brought to me, it was the chance that Ekudo threw the container that holds the wisteria poison.

Gensuku was careful enough to run down the isle towards an exit behind the altar. He was escaping the powder who could kill him easily without hesitation.

There's also a thing happened earlier. Bits of the powder was brought with the wind that Ekudo used his force to throw the powder towards Gensuku. Because of it, he was weaken ephemerally as Kaenji tracked the powder and managed to save Ekudo when Ekudo saved me as well.

Kaenji has a keen sense of smell, I knew it from the start. He smelled the wisteria powder traced from my pocket the first time we met. He was able to track it and locate us with its smell carried by the small wind from our exact location.

First, we must weaken these duplicates and destroy the beads. That's it for now.

Grabbing another container of wisteria powder, I leaped towards the Gensuku, who was near in my position, the one that Kaenji was currently fighting. Appearing from the demon's back, I quickly jumped above him and dropped few powders of wisteria.

The duplicate bent on his knees in pain. Ekudo managed to see what I did as he anticipated my work. The duplicates seemed to have been successfully effected by the poison as they screamed in pain. Covering our ears tightly in order to protect our eardrums from the high-pitched scream that the demon showed. They suddenly disappeared from our sight.

"That was close. Kaenji, you alright?" Ekudo said sadly.

_Why is he sad?_

Kaenji dusted off some dirt from his clothes and regained his composure.

"Yep, I'm totally fine. But Tsuyoi right here got some careless and unworthy injuries. Why not ask him?" Kaenji said to Ekudo.

**_Pathetic._**

**_Unworthy._**

**_Useless._**

_Huh?_

I stood and stared blankly at the two. I could've sworn he said that differently.

_Am I still invaded? I swear I could hear demonic whispers from everywhere. Is this me?_

Ekudo looked worriedly at me as he slowly patted my shoulders. I didn't notice it but I was blacked out for a minute.

_That was strange, I am blacked out yet I could see what's happening in my consciousness._

I snapped out of my thoughts and reassured both Kaenji and Ekudo with a heartwarming smile and a gentle nod. They smiled back after reassured that I am completely fine and proceeded to find Gensuku together.

Next thing on the list, we must refrain Gensuku from using his beads. But first, we must find him. Although I felt that it'll going to be troublesome but this is our mission, and we have to finish it.

But for now, I must focus on getting help from both of my allies. Enjowa Kaenji and Hitoyama Ekudo, I hope we could end this mission safely. We must make sure no one else will die here.

Gensuku, you're far the strongest demon I've encountered so far. But I promise to myself that we'll end you tonight.

_A promise is a promise and I must keep it and put it in prior until the end._


End file.
